


just another game we played

by sunset_oasis



Series: Drabbles of the Black Widow [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: "What?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she leant closer. Her features suddenly became clearer, like put under some magnifying glass. The almost non-distance didn't distort her pretty face, because it looked as perfect as ever and Narcissa felt her breath caught. "You don't think I only collect powerful men, do you?""And rich ones too, so I've heard," Narcissa replied, aiming to keep her voice cool and neutral. She could hear her own heart beating fast. She truly hoped Gabriella didn't hear it."Well, that too," Gabriella murmured huskily. "But I think you know what I actually mean."





	just another game we played

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

"It's easy to play the game well when you're dealt excellent cards in life," Gabriella cautioned, shrugging one shoulder back elegantly. "But that doesn't mean it's impossible to screw up."

"I'm not my sister," Narcissa replied sharply, her jaw with just the tiniest hint of tension.

"Well, you _are_  prettier," Gabriella laughed, agreeing. Her laugh sounded like bells, ringing cheerfully in the wind. Angelic. Bright. It was a laugh that often made most people turned their head back, helplessly entranced, and only sank deeper and deeper after the second, the third time of hearing it.

Narcissa Black was smarter than most people. More perceptive. She had recognized immediately that Gabriella Zabini was no angel. More like a sharp knife coated with honey so smooth that made people dizzy when they tasted her, only to be cut after. Narcissa saw through the charming, beautiful, angelic façade and saw the devil underneath, she saw it all –

The problem was that, she too, was entranced. Entranced by something different than others, something darker, something more dangerous – but nevertheless, she was helplessly entranced all the same.

"Not just prettier," Narcissa took a sip of her tea, responding calmly. "Better, too."

"That you are," Gabriella laughed again. The same merry, angelic laugh that had fooled many men.

Narcissa wondered since when had she started enjoying the laugh, too.

 

* * *

 

The thing was, Gabriella Zabini might play with men easily between her hands, and made it look easier than running a puppet show, so could Narcissa. It was more than just beauty required for this. Psychology plays, information, connections were all ammunition in this game.

If was, of course, not just a game. It was a ticket to highly-coveted prizes, to exclusive parties, to favors from powerful people. But it was still first and foremost a game, and they both had fun.

Until Narcissa found herself a target rather than a predator in this –

"What?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she leant closer. Her features suddenly became clearer, like put under some magnifying glass. The almost non-distance didn't distort her pretty face, because it looked as perfect as ever and Narcissa felt her breath caught. "You don't think I only collect powerful  _men_ , do you?"

"And rich ones too, so I've heard," Narcissa replied, aiming to keep her voice cool and neutral. She could hear her own heart beating fast. She truly hoped Gabriella didn't hear it.

"Well, that too," Gabriella murmured huskily. "But I think you know what I actually mean."

She did. But she wouldn't give in, refusing to give Gabriella the pleasure, refusing to let the other woman win. Damn it, she had never been a target in these kind of games, and she was not about to become one now.

Their eyes met, and Gabriella smiled, her lips pulling up to just the right angle, a smile mixed with seduction and amusement and unbearable smugness that  _wasn't supposed to_  attract her –

"I hate you," Narcissa said, the words tumbling out as she tried to convince herself. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it was far from the truth. Far,  _far_ from it.

Gabriella traced her fingers across Narcissa's cheeks. "You do, don't you?" She leant in even closer, and for a moment Narcissa thought they were going to kiss. It might even not be the worst idea in the world –

Gabriella pulled away abruptly. "Until next time, then." She had an infuriating half smirk on her lips now, something that Narcissa wanted desperately to wipe away, or more precisely, to kiss away. Gabriella rose slowly, gave a small nod, her smirk never disappearing as she turned to leave.

"No!" Narcissa shouted before she could stop herself.

"If you want a kiss, sweetheart, you'll have to ask politely," Gabriella called back.

Narcissa stood still only for a moment, before rushing up to stop her, and pressing their lips together. Gabriella tasted like sweet, with a dash of acidity. The kiss felt melting, and they seemed to blend together effortlessly, but still with sharpness on each other their edges.

"I'm afraid I don't always do asking politely," Narcissa breathed out.

Gabriella ran her tongue across her upper lip, as if savoring the lingering taste of the kiss. "Don't worry," she smiled slowly, " _I'm_  not afraid of that."

 

* * *

 

"What is the point of marrying someone if you don't plan to kill them?"

"Power," Narcissa drawled, cutting a piece of steak with her knife, "some people are more useful alive, don't you think?"

"True," Gabriella mused, her eyes appraising Lucius Malfoy at the other table.

"Don't touch him," Narcissa warned, deciding to put a stop to whatever Gabriella might be cooking.

"Define  _touch_ ," Gabriella grinned wickedly. "Does manipulation count, or does it just mean don't touch him the way I touch –" her fingers slowly moved from Narcissa's knees up to her thighs under the table "—you?"

Narcissa swallowed, but managed to remain calm. Her legs weren't slightly shivering. At least, she  _thought_  they weren't. "Both."

"Possessive of our toys, are we? Don't worry, you keep your blondie," Gabriella laughed, waving a hand. Her eyes landed on the dark haired, handsome guy in suits that Lucius Malfoy was talking to. They'd all heard rumors surrounding this sudden rising power now, though it was yet unclear how much power the leader of Knights of Walpurgis had. "That one, though ..."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "You want him for yourself, correct? Not necessarily by marriage."

"Luckily for you, I've always been more generous than you." Gabriella laughed. She lifted Narcissa's head up, skillfully shielding themselves so nobody would realize what they're doing, and gave Narcissa a kiss as she whispered, "Mr. Riddle is fair game, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http:ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
